Back to scratch
by 33K72
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki due to the massive power shock that Happened in the fish tank is sent back in time all the way to the event right after the soul society act and Bount act.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo Kurosaki due to the massive power shock that Happened in the fish tank is sent back in time all the way to the event right after the soul society act and Bount act.

the soul society had just come to the world of the living to take Senna back with them this is when Ichigo Kurosaki retains regaines all of his memories up until the fish tank.

The first thing Ichigo could not believe what he was seeing it was all deja vu and the memories of Senna and her death filled his mind this can't be right he thought. Then all of a sudden he was brought into his inner world.

Rukia was very worried now she could not sense Ichigo spirit pressure at all and his eyes were completely lifeless. She was so concerned that she started walking towards her friend but was stopped by her captain.

* * *

><p>Ichigo inner world<p>

Ichigo quickly looked around to find that he was in his inner world was in the right position and that the place was raining heavily And all of a sudden he saw a man walking towards him it wasn't his hollow or his sword he was the person with a shaved head with a goatee holding a umbrella wearing his school uniform. The man stopped right in front of him and pulled out another umbrellar and gave it to him.

Ichigo said thanks and quickly opened it. the man then motioned for him to follow they made their way to a nearby building then they entered a lobby of the office building Ichigo and the man close their umbrella's and walked over to a nearby couchs.

The man spoke first" while you're probably wondering where your hollow and sword is well their dead you killed them if you remember correctly but lucky for you. You had a split personality and I am him."

Ichigo" this can't be right Zangetsu and my hollow were still alive during this time and I have never had a split personality.

"Well when you go back in time your age may change it seems but your powers don't change And yes you do have a split personality I have been here for the past 8 Years ever since our mother died. do YOU honestly think you didn't see what happened to her your mind created me to protect you from what you saw. We seen our mother get eaten alive you refuse to accept it. well thanks that created me I now control your powers and your spirit pressure and don't worry I will do every thing in my power to defend the people that we care about but unlike last time you will not be able to use Saigo no Getsuga Tensho because we cannot use that attack again."

Ichigo was now staring at the person in front of him he was not him he was completely different than a sickening thought came to him." So you have been stuck here ever since mom died?"

"I told you that I am going to be a lot more hateful and cruel because you're too much of a coward to do what is necessary to destroy the people that threaten our sisters and the few friends we have."

Ichigo knew something was wrong they were completely opposite on some issues but completely the same on others but then it hit him "why didn't you mention dad." "Because he is an enemy have you not seen it he is working for Kisuke Urahara I don't even believe anymore that we are even related to our parents I think we are just experiments of his. Have you even stopped and wondered why dad did not stop the hollow from attacking us. Urahara is the cause of all problems that we have faced And you trust him how stupid can you be."

Ichigo was about to respond when he was cut off" do you honestly think Ichigo that you can trust everyone that was fighting against Sosuke Aizen come on. He was just using us all along with our father how else would our would-be father know about Saigo no Getsuga Tensho come on think for once in your life think about yourself. We're being used as a tool to get rid of his problems. "

Ichigo just sat and soaked in it all was he right was the only real family his sister's was he just a experiment that would explain why his powers were so high was he just created to fight Aizen several minutes passed which turned into an hour until finally his double gainer spoke "I know this is a lot to take in and you have the right to not believe me but still at least give it some thought. Now we have a person we care about to save you think you're up to it"

Ichigo looked up at his double gainer the images of Senna and her death filled his mind "yes!" Ichigo said with a determined look in his eyes.

"Good, OH and you still have to have your hollow mask on to perform hollow ability'S but this time there's no time limit on it."  
>And then Ichigo was sent back into the reality." Where only 7 seconds had passed<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo looked around he seemed everyone was looking at him. Ichigo said "sorry was talking with my sword for a second." He said rubbing the back of his head but then his eyes got serious" So why are you here Capt. ukitake?"<p>

Renji"top priority orders from the central 46. Hand her over to us Ichigo"

Rukia" Ichigo after researching all the files on the 13th protection squads, the special forces, the kidou platoons and the shingami Academy we didn't find a single person with her name but this girls sword mirokumaru. Was lost in the severed world 148 years ago when its owner was absorbed by the valley of screams. In other words they no longer exist. "

Ichigo for his part didn't want to put Senna through this again so he started laughing which caught everyone off guard"well if that's true then why is she standing here. whenever she is it doesn't change the fact that she's here now"Ichigo than reached into his pocket and pulled out his badge and separated his body from his soul reaper half "and I suggest you step off because I'm not allowing you to force her to go anywhere."

ukitake" I'm sorry but now is not the time to discuss this."

Ichigo "then when is it I am not going to go through another save a person from the 13 squads again if you want to take her your going to have to go through me!" and then he turned into his Bankai former (Ichigo for its part was enjoying the feel of his sword in his hand which brought a smile to his face it had been too long since he held it)

just then he felt the dark ones enter he just wanted to end it before it even began so he sent a massive Getsuga Tensho up into the sky where thay had just appeared killing three of them right there and then. This startled all of the soul reaper's greatly they could feel the power from his attack but could not feel anything from Ichigo it didn't make sense.

Benin and Mue barely dodged the attack in time. Ichigo ignoring them completely charge straight up at Ganryu. An before Ganryu knew what was happening Ichigo sword had been pushed through his heart and then he brought it straight down from his heart. killing him where he stood.

Benin and Mue having seen this drop their weapons. While the soul reaper's were still busy with Blanks they had seen what he had done. Then once Ichigo quickly move down and help finish off the rest of the Blanks. He knew he used too much power because now everyone in the soul Society would be questioning him about how he GOT so powerful so quickly.

Su -Feng who had been shocked but had recovered first ordered her men to arrest Benin and Mue. And then she turned her attention to Ichigo. Looking at him like he was something that wasn't even real."

Renji Abarai was the first to speak up"what the hell Ichigo!"

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders and said"I gotten a lot stronger since we last met."

Before anyone could say anything else though Ichigo had already gone back in to his body and ground Senna and led her away from the soul reaper's.

Su -Feng soldiers were about to chase them when she's told them to stop"do you honestly think we can take him we would need the commander to fight him stand down."

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Senna after walking several blocks in silence Senna spoke"Ichigo thank you."<p>

"For what? You're my friend I protect my friends."

Senna smiled and hit him on the shoulder"you know I still have nowhere to stay and even if I'm not a soul reaper I still want to help destroy hollow's and send souls to the soul Society."

Ichigo smiled back "them I guess you'll be staying with my family than."than he pulled out his cell phone and called his dad."

* * *

><p>soul Society<p>

To say the old commander was happy would not be right but to say he was angry would not be right either he was simply annoyed From the reports he had been given by the soul reapers in the group and the captains Ichigo power had gone up dramatically he had actually been kicking around the idea of bringing the boy to the soul Society and making him a captain

But now he was unsure if the boy could stay in the world of the living much longer he had begun to affect areas completely the 12 division had reported that Ichigo spirit pressure was becoming so powerful the soul reaper's could not sense his power but the area around the city spirit pressure had doubled since the incidents with the dark ones had been resolved this would cause more hollow attacks and quite possibly kill people the way the old commander saw it was this either he gets a spirit pressure inhibitor like 11 squad captain or he will be forced to come to the soul Society

which in the central 46 mind he already should be because of his chain of fate being broken he was technically dead in their eyes but due to his recent assistance in several matters they have been willing to overlook it but now he was unsure if the young boy would be able to stay in the world of the living.


	2. Chapter 2

Part of the story was part of a one-shot someone wrote and i copied it and put it on a notepad but I cannot find the story on fan fiction anymore if anyone does find it please comment and I will put the author's name into the beginning of the chapter to give him or her credit.

but until then whoever the author is I thank you for helping me.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at Ichigo's family's home they entered the living room, to see his family was waiting for him. The look on their faces just seeing him with her was enough to give Ichigo second thoughts. He had to give them a good reason to let her stay again. The only thing that sounded convincing enough was the truth.<p>

"She got assaulted by bad guys? Again!" Karin asked wile folding her arms.

Isshin stood frozen in place, occasionally twitching. Yuzu had her hands clasped her hands together standing on the one side of her father and Karin standing on the other. All eyes were stuck on the strange sight of Ichigo struggling against Senna, who had her arms wrapped around his.

"Is there something you're not telling us." Karin said finishing her statement, wile narrowing her eyes.

"Well that's how it is. So I said she could stay again for a few days. At least until I can pull some favorite and get her an apartment." Ichigo said scratching his head.

"Hi! I'm Senna!" She chimed in cheerfully taking a bow. "Thanks for allowing me to stay the night again!"

Ichigo, braking away from Senna, walked past his family and started up the stares. Fallowing close behind was Senna waving "Bye" to them. As he made his way to his room he asked his sister "Yuzu can she sleep in your room again? Oh and can she use your bathroom in to take a shower and clean up?"

Karin shrugged "sure."

"Bath?" Isshin said jerking around to see the two head to his son's room.

Ichigo turning on the light and turned to Senna who sat down on his bed, "I'm kicking you out once they get your bed ready."

Avoiding the comment Senna sighed out "seriously your room is boring why don't you have any posters or anything in your room?"

"Whatever" Ichigo Said in defence.

"As I said before your family all seem to really be fun people."

"You think?"

"Yeah! Like my dad..." Senna said trailing off into thought. For a brief moment she remembered her dad, but not in a good way. He had her by the hair and was yelling at her wile her mother rushed over to them. Her father was angry and threw her down to the floor. She was angry too but sad and scared as well. Her father hovered over screaming at her and her mother. And then she remembered what happened next she was kicked in the jaw by her father.

"Hey! Something wrong?" Ichigo asked snapping her back into reality.

"Huh? Oh, No, nothing." She placed her hand on her jaw feeling it to make sure it was still in one piece.

"Are you sure? I'm here if you need to talk." Ichigo said in a concerned voice

She shook her head no." But back to your dad he always act so goofy? "

"What? Well he's different and that's the reasons why you probably shouldn't sleep in this room because one of his morning rituals is to attack me when I'm asleep. "

"That's a little... nevermind." She said as she shook her head trying to get the image of his dad attacking him in his sleep. Kicking off her slippers, she lied down on Ichigo's bed snuggling her face into his sheets.

"Hey! Don't sleep in my bed!"

"I'm not I'm just stretching my back."Senna

Yuzu knocked on the door" the bath is ready." She said as she poked her head through the door

Senna popped up off the bed and followed Yuzu down the hall.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat at his desk looking at his phone reflecting over the day's events. Well what now? He asked himself. He he sighed she was safe and that's all that matter Senna would have a chance to live her life.<p>

"Rah! All this thinking isn't going to get me any were." Ichigo said to himself. And then he began dialing a number on its phone .

Urahara was about to go to bed when his phone rang he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone looking at the caller ID and wondering why is Ichigo calling me. And then he answer the phone." Hello Ichigo whats going on."

"I was wondering since you told me you owe me for the soul Society incident if you could help me? "

"Sure! what do you need?"

"I was wondering if you could help my friend she needs a place to stay and some money."

Urahara scratched his head was expecting something different but he owed the young boy "sure how about 1,000,000 and I think I have a spare room here she can stay no charge for as long as she needs. But this isn't Orihime is it."

"No she recently become my friend if it all right I bring her over tomorrow and then I'll tell you the full story." He said stifling a yawn.

Urahara" that's fine. Well goodnight!."

"Yeah goodnight"and he hung up his phone and then he started thinking about a split personality it controlled all of his spiritual power and he really didn't know if he could trust him and then a voice popped up in his head

(I really don't want to loose and why would I betray you! We're basically the same I'm just a little bit more violent And I'm not as good with people as you well at least that's what I believe I would have probably punch chad in the face for coming to the hollow world and pointed out to him he is too weak to be there)

"well! yeah! That probably wouldn't have worked out"he said slightly disconcerted by what his other self said

however before he had finished his conversation with his other personality he heard a quite giggle behind him. Turning around, he saw Senna leaning against the corner of his closet wall, wearing one of Yuzu's pajamas and a towel sitting on her head.

"You know, if you keep talking to your self like that people might think you've gone crazy." Senna said with a smile.

"What? oh! I was talking to my sword and I thought you were tired."

"well I was trying to get some sleep but every time I close my eyes I begin to remember things."

Ichigo, sighing, said "It will be all right. I won't let anything happen to you, now go back to bed."

"I can't."

"And why not?"

"My hair is still all wet"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and motioned for Senna to come over to him. Getting the gesture, she sat down infront of him to allow him to dry her peruse hair. Ruffling up her dark locks, he looks down at her. What things is she remembering that has her so upset?

"Ichigo?" Senna asked "Do you promise?"

"Do I promise what?"

"That you will protect me."

"Oh, yeah I promise"

Ichigo finished drying her hair and threw the towel down with the rest of the laundry. Senna didn't move from her spot, staring at the towel, thinking. She remembered her mom, when she was younger, throwing out towels that was stained with her blood. Remembering the sensation of the blood trickling down her face and the look on her mothers face when she ran over to her.

"Something wrong, Senna?"

Getting up on her knees she faced Ichigo. Wrapping her arms around him she hugged tightly.

"W-What are you doing?" Ichigo said blushing to the sudden contact.

"You're just so nice Ichigo!" She cried.

"What?" He said wile tensing up.

"I'm just so happy I've met you. And I know I haven't known you for long and everything but I really like you Ichigo!"

Hearing this surprised him a bit. He didn't know how to react to this sudden out burst of emotion from Senna. And he didn't know how to react to his own feelings when he heard her say that to him. He was happy and a little relieved but at the same time he was annoyed and perplexed. The only thing he could do was say the first thing that came to mind and hope for the best.

"I like you too,... Senna"

Feeling an overwhelming wave of warmth and a sudden tingling sensation in his legs. Ichigo stood Senna up with him and held her close. When her sobs ceased he looked down into her golden eyes and saw a tear swelling. Becoming flushed he felt all reason and discretion leave his body. Holding Senna's chin between his thumb and index finger Ichigo bent down and pressed his lips against hers. Surprised by his uncharacteristic action Senna jerked back but was held in place by Ichigo. Realizing what was happening she parted her lips to allow him more access. She felt his tongue venture further and caress the roof of her mouth. Ichigo let go of her chin and placed his hand on the back of her head and the other on the small of her back to pull her in closer. Senna tilted her head to deepen the kiss and slowly moved her arms around Ichigo's neck. Taking notice of her cooperation, Ichigo lifted her up and carried her to his bed. Braking their kiss to allow air he layed her down. He watched as her long dark hair surround her face as he placed her head on the pillow. Ichigo hovered over her and gently applied pressure to her hips with his. Senna, taken back , let out a little gasp.

"Ichigo..." Senna whispered.

Interrupting, Ichigo locked lips to hers. He could feel her arms move back up to his neck to pull him in closer to deepen the kiss once more. He felt her fingers tangle in his orange hair as he tasted her longer before braking away again to allow more air. Moving his lips to her cheek, Senna could feel his tougne move to the crook of her neck. Leaving his lips on her neck Ichigo moved in beside her and wrapped his arms around her. Scooting her body closer to his, he held her close and layed his head next to hers. He placed his hand on her chest and felt her fast paced heart beat, slow down to a steady resting beat as she fell asleep. Ichigo's thoughts raced, trying to figure out his feelings till both their breathing became syncronized to their sleeping.

* * *

><p>"Gooood morning Ichigooooo!" Isshin yelled wile braking down his son's door.<p>

"Seriously, is that any way to wake to wake up your son?" Ichigo yelled back as he planted his fist into his father's face.

"It is when your only son becomes a man!" Issin sang, unshaken by the punch.

"Yeah and we even made you two breakfast in bed so you don't have to get up." Yuzu exclaimed wile turning around the corner with two plats of food.

"You two were listening?" Ichigo yelled wile tuning red, knowing very well that something did infact happen. Regardless whether it was what his father and sister thought it to be.

"Yeah." Issin and Yuzu both said unfazed.

"Then you should know that nothing happened!" Ichigo said he was about to slam the door in their faces but the door was on the floor broken. So he did the only thing he could do he took a deep breath and sighed "please leave. Nothing happened she just had a nightmare that's all." He said in somewhat of a defeated tone

"What's going on?"Karin asked as she walked out of her room rubbing her eyes trying to see what was going on"it is Sunday the one day I can sleep in." Then her eyes seen her brother's door on the floor and her sister holding two trays of food and her father acting like an idiot as usual. She looked at her father"you broke his door."

"Well how can I trust him. when a young lady in his bed." Issin said trying to justify his action.

Karin walked over to the scene to see Senna was in his bed looking a little shocked. She looked at her brother." Did you?"

"No!" Ichigo said a little annoyed in his mind (why would they think I would do that)

Karin looked at Ichigo for a little bit longer and said "he didn't he's telling the truth."  
>And then she grabbed one of the plates Yuzu was holding and went downstairs to eat breakfast.<p>

* * *

><p>time skip after a proper breakfast.<p>

Ichigo and Senna made their way to Urahara's store.  
>Several minutes into their walk Senna grabbed hold of Ichigo's hand. And she said "I'm sorry about last night I was -"<p>

Ichigo cut her off "there is nothing to be sorry for Senna But there is something you need to know though. "

"what?"

"That I care about you and I will protect you no matter what." He said with a smile

Senna's hand squeeze his hand tightly as her face blush uncontrollably. She said in a quiet voice that he could only hear "thank you."

And they continued walking in silence.

* * *

><p>Urahara's store<p>

Ririn was extremely bored she had been the cashier at the store for about three hours with no customers. The place was dead. Everyone else had left to go someplace so she had no one to talk to either. Her hand was the only thing holding up her head from falling onto the table and then she let her head hit the table a disgruntled raaaaaaa! Escape your lips .then she heard the doorbell ring.

Ririn head bounced off the table almost immediately "Thank God! Welcome to own Ichigo what are you doing here?"

25 minutes after explaining to her about the previous days events still waiting in the main room of the store.

Ririn after hearing the story said "Ichigo when did you get so powerful."

Ichigo" me and my sword came to an understanding after the battle with Kariya"

Ririn " understanding?"

Ichigo "yes we work together now fully." Just then the door bell rang and in walked Urahara along with his longtime friend Yoruichi who was in her cat Form

* * *

><p>Urahara was a little startled by Ichigo's sudden appearance he had heard from the story from Rukia last night after Ichigo made his phone call. After recovered from the initial shock he pulled out his fan to cover his usual mischievous smile and said" why don't we go into the back room." And the two of them followed him into the back room.<p>

Senna and Ichigo were now sitting and talking to Urahara about their problems.

One Senna needed a cover in the human world which Urahara could provide easily

Two Senna needed a place to stay.

finally Senna needed some money to buy some new clothes.

Urahara agreed to help on all of these Yoruichi who had been laying on the floor near by raised her head off the floor and said "well I'll lead you to your room"

Senna looked around to see who said that when her eyes finally caught the black cat in the middle of the floor "I must be hearing things did that cat just speak" Yoruichi got up off the floor and stretched and said "yep! And I'm not a cat I can just change into one names Yoruichi"

Senna blinked a few times before saying her name"my name is Senna nice to meet you."Senna then got up and followed Yoruichi out of the room.

Leaving only Urahara and Ichigo in the room. "So tell me Ichigo what are you going to such great lengths to protect her?" Urahara asks

Ichigo smiled and looked at back at him after watching the two ladies leave "what do you want to hear long story or short story? They both end the same way."

Urahara "well I guess the short story than."

Ichigo chuckled a little "I'm crazy about her every time I look at her I can't help but smile. That's the short story."

Urahara was taken aback by this abrupt statement from what Rukia had told him he had only known her for 2 1/2 days but he was serious in his statement he then stood up and said "well then I guess we'll be seeing you around here a lot more. To visit her."

Ichigo blushed a little "yeah I guess." And something popped in his mind "I was wondering also could we use your training room to prepare for the battle against Aizen."

Urahara was surprised by this request"of course now let me show you to your friend's room"

* * *

><p>Senna was in her new room at the store it had a small closet with some hangers and two fairly large plastic totes in it a futon and a alarm clock when she was finished scanning the room she walked over to the window looking outside she looked through it to see the steet below she stood there for while<p>

just then the vision of her father throwing her to the ground and then kicking her in the jaw appear in her mind what came next was a powerful kick to her stomach her mother tried to grab hold of her father but was thrown to the side hard hitting the wall causing her to fall on the ground. But she lost the vision again when Yoruichi broke it by asking a question "so what do you think of the room it's not much but at least you can sleep somewhere warm and nice. "

Senna turned around with a smile on her face and bowed "thank you for allowing me to stay here."

Yoruichi "you don't have to do that we owe Ichigo a lot this is the least we could do to help out one of his friends."


End file.
